


Thank you

by Shina220



Category: SoulWorker (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Magical device, Midnight Present, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shina220/pseuds/Shina220
Summary: It's her beloved's most important day but Iris's mind seems to be wandering somewhere
Relationships: Jin Seipatsu/Iris Yuma
Kudos: 4





	Thank you

"3...2... 1! Happy Birthday Jin!" 

The room suddenly lighted up as everyone broke out in cheers. Everything before Jin's eyes was so vivid, the clapping sounds, flying confetti along with the face of his beloved filled the room with nothing but joy. The teenager stood still with his eyes widen, clearly dumpfounded. After a few senconds, Jin finally began to open his mouth.

"W-what happened? I thought there was an emergency so I ran back here without thinking--"

"Of course not dummy. Don't tell me you don't even remember your own birthday."

Erwin half-scoled Jin as he pat him lightly on the shoulder with a beaming smile. Behind him was Iris, who was staring at Jin with concern. She was wearing a bodycon light dress which hug her figure tightly, maybe it was her preparation for sleeping later. The sight itself was too much for Jin to bear though. He still can't get used to it no matter how many times she wear something that 'revealing'. (Of course the word itself can't be applied for Erwin's PoV.)

"Welcome back. How's work?"

Iris took some steps closer to Jin. Her voice was so gentle and calming that almost sounded like a lullaby. There was a slight floral scent coming from her. Perfume? No, it must be shampoo. 

"... iris?"

Jin unconsciously spoke out the first thing that popped up in his mind.

"Y-yes?"

Suprised by Jin not using honorifics, Iris was taken back.

"Uh... no, actually... I just noticed how your scent is a little different form usual..."

Jin explained as he tried to avoid eye contact, the tip of his ears were somewhat red.

"A-and work was fine. I completely wiped of all the souljunks."

In fact, the reason why the soulworkers had the time to prepare the birthday party was thanks to Jin being summoned by Avon for the sake of training or whatever, it was a made-up anyway. Gotta thanks Avon later. 

"I-is that so? Good job. Also about the shampoo you gave the other day..."

Realizing the all fluffy atmosphere, Erwin backed down from the love birds and went back to whispering something into Haru's ears which made her went beet red.

"It suits you just like your name..."

Jin did his best spelling out what was in his mind, which rewarded him with a bashful thank from Iris. 

Well the shampoo thing will be saved up for another occasion. The birthday party went quite well. Even though Jin was the main character of the party, it definitely wasn't him the one to have most of the cake though, same goes with the others. Aside from the dining part, they also held a small concert with Stella being the main singer and many other games. It was really fun, yes, but during the party there was this thing which got Jin concerned: Iris seemed to be bothered by something.

~Time skip to sleeping time~

Actually Jin was not asleep yet. He was just lying on his bed, sorting his thoughts out. 

Then there was a small noise at the end of the bed.

"Who's there?"

Jin asked as he sat up. Suddenly, something like a black figure dashed out of his room. Since the hallway light wasn't turned off, for a brief moment, he caught a fleeting glimpse of some raven locks.

"... Iris-san?"

Confused, Jin then crawled to another head of his bed. There he found a strange-looking book with an emblem of SFL.

"What's this...? It looks kind of... technical."

He then tried to open the book. A bright ray of light suddenly came out from it, turing pages by itself.

_Once upon a time..._

Out of nowhere, a voice started playing seeming like it had been recorded. After all, it was his beloved, Iris's voice. He can recognize this gentleness from anywhere.

Without saying anything, Jin continued to listen to what she wanted to say.

_... there was this child who beamed with self-righteousness, confident that her justice is the right justice, that her doings were all for the good, leaving aside and ignoring everyone's opinion. 'There's no one qualified to be the leader of her life', with that thinking, she went on only doing the things she think is right._

_But her own belief betrayed her._

"Iris-san..."

Jin slighty furrowed his brow.

_What should she do then? Who should she trust then? Does living even have any meaning at all? The people she held dear were all hurted by her own selfish, stubborn self. With that, she was thrown into despair._

_Yet, god made her met some really great ones. Some were the same as her, but much stronger mentally speaking. A girl who chose stay pure even in the darkest, a girl who stayed royal even to the ones who hurted here, a guy who altered himself for the sake of the afterward,... But most importantly there was this child who was innocent and gullible enough to say that he believed in her decisions no matter what it is, that he would stay along and protect her..._

There was some shiffling which turned into sobs in the middle of the record.

 _She was trying her best_ , Jin gave a light sigh as he thought, smiling gently at the book.

_That child, no, that man is like a ray of hope that leaded her back to the right path, the one she cherish the most. And she wishes to repay him someday._

_Happy birthday, Jin. I love you a bunch._

"I love you too, Iris. Good night."

He replied back as he carefully closed the book and put it on the desk next to his bed, unawared of Iris standing right behind the door, listening to everything thing Jin said. Her face was crimson red.

~ Extra ~

Next moring. As soon as Jin got a break time, Iris dashed to him with full force and hug him from behind.

"I-I-IRIS-SAN?!"

Jin yelled in embarrassment.

"W-what is it suddenly...?"

"Y-your thoughts."

"Yes...?"

"I asked for our thoughts! My birthday present, you opened it last night right?"

She was hiding her face behind Jin's back but it sure was beet red seeing her reactions.

"I did. I'm really grateful for it."

Jin answered honestly.

"I-i see..."

There was a silent between them for a moment until Iris decided to break it.

"I definitely going to repay you! And, and you don't have to protect me at all. I'll also protect our world, together..."

Happiness can be seen clearly on Jin's face. He let out a small laugh and put his hands on Iris's which were formerly wrapping around his waist.

"There's no need for such so-called 'repay', Iris-san. For you to changed my world, from the beginning, you have already been my one and only 'rainbow'"

⊛ 'Iris' is a Greek word for 'rainbow'


End file.
